robloxdragfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzo's Longterm (Season 2)
The second season of Carmella's Drag Race began on May 27, 2016. Main judges include Carmella (llEnzoll) and Enomi Bankx (bankx), along with Season 1 Winner: Allison Acid (Failusi) and Laurie Adkins (xGarnet), who stayed permanently throughout the season. Fourteen drag queens competed for the title of "ROBLOX's Next Drag Superstar". The prizes for the winner is a cash prize of R$3,000. Eventually it was announced Carmella renewed the show for a third season. The theme song played during the runway segment every episode was "Sexy Drag Queen", and the song played during the closing credits was "The Beginning", two songs from the albums SuperGlam DQ ''and Glamazon by Rupaul. The winner of this season was '''Valencia Pyre (AndreaTSB)'. Contestants The drag queens who competed to be "ROBLOX's Next Drag Superstar" for the second season of Carmella's Drag Race were: (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) Lip-syncs Episodes Episode One: Drop Dead Fierce Airdate: 2016 * Alternating Judge(s): Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Allison Acid (Failusi) * Main Challenge: Create an outfit using the texture of matching shoulder-pads and helmets * Challenge Winner: Valencia Pyre * Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: Amonya Bigz and Sushii Rolls * Lip Sync Song: "Pound The Alarm" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Sushii Rolls * Farewell message: Episode Two: Glamazonian Airways Airdate: 2016 *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Allison Acid (Failusi) * Special Guest: The GunsBullets * Mini-Challenge: Sit/Stun/Trip/Spin * Mini-Challenge Winners: Jelly and Urethra Franklin * Main Challenge: Perform a mash-up of spoken word and song for a pre-flight safety video for Glamazonian Airways. * Challenge Winner: Jelly * Main Challenge Prize: * Runway Theme: Flight Attendant outfit for your own airline * Bottom Two: Urethra Franklin and Amonya Bigz * Lip Sync Song: "Where Do We Go" by Lion Babe * Eliminated: Amonya Bigz * Farewell Message:' '------" * Episode Three: Queens of the Arcade Airdate: 2016 The queens channel their inner scream on in two camp-inspired horror movies. *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Allison Acid (Failusi) * Mini-Challenge: SFOH-Inspired sword fight * Mini-Challenge Winners: Zara Zu and EYERIS * Main Challenge: Star in a comedy inspired video-game. * Challenge Winner: Urethra Franklin * Main Challenge Prize: * Runway Theme: Video Game Inspired Runway * Bottom Two: Zara Zu and EYERIS * Lip Sync Song: "Kill V. Maim" by Grimes * Eliminated: None * Farewell Message: Episode Four: Bitch Perfect Ru-turns Airdate: 2016 *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Allison Acid (Failusi) * Mini-Challenge: Latin dance-off to "Cha Cha Bitch" * Mini-Challenge Winners: Aerio Blue and Sestiva Kharagauli * Main Challenge: Perform in a collegiate a cappella sing-off called Bitch Perfect * Challenge Winner: Aerio Blue * Main Challenge Prize: * Runway Theme: Great Gatsby Inspired Runway * Bottom Two: Penny Dime and Z The Queen * Lip Sync Song: "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody" by Fergie * Eliminated: Zara Zu * Farewell Message: Episode Five: Snatch Game Airdate: 2016 *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Allison Acid (Failusi) *'Special Guest': Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) and Scumcunt (Joopaz) *'Main Challenge': Impersonate celebrities in the Snatch Game * Challenge Winner: Lunar Cho Hee * Main Challenge Prize: * Runway Theme: Under The Sea Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Penny Dime and Z The Queen * Lip Sync Song: "Sirens" by Cher Lloyd * Eliminated: Z The Queen * Farewell Message: Episode Six: Killer Sisters Airdate: 2016 *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) *'Special Guest': Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Mini-Challenge: Maze * Mini-Challenge Winner: Su Barbie A * Main Challenge: Create an outfit based on one of nine horror movie killers * Challenge Winner: Aerio Blue * Main Challenge Prize: * Runway Theme: Killer Couture * Bottom Two: Urethra Franklin and Blue Racidy * Lip Sync Song: "Pretty Little Psycho" by Porcelain Black * Eliminated: Blue Racidy * Farewell Message: Episode Seven: Cooking Mawma! Airdate: 2016 *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) *'Special Guest': Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Mini-Challenge: Apple roll * Mini-Challenge Winner: EYERIS * Main Challenge: Star in a partner-styled comedy cooking show with two dishes * Challenge Winners: Penny Dime and Su Barbie A * Main Challenge Prize: * Runway Theme: Vintage Housewife Realness * Bottom Two: Valencia Pyre and EYERIS * Lip Sync Song: "Ain't Your Mama" by Jennifer Lopez * Eliminated: EYERIS * Farewell Message: yall suck i didnt have a good time on this show all yall are so salty smh also andrea if you win im rioting xoxo -eyeris �� Episode Eight: Bad Reputation Airdate: 2016 *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) *'Special Guest': Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Mini-Challenge: Mascot Head Making * Mini-Challenge Winner: Su Barbie A * Main Challenge: Make your own magazine to one of eight different topics * Challenge Winner: Valencia Pyre * Main Challenge Prize: * Runway Theme: Sporty Couture * Bottom Two: Lunar Cho Hee and Aerio Blue * Lip Sync Song: "Homerun (Remix)" by Misha B * Eliminated: Aerio Blue * Farewell Message: Episode Nine: Bad Reputation Airdate: 2016 *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) *'Special Guest': Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: Star in a partner-styled comedy fight scene * Challenge Winner: Urethra Franklin * Main Challenge Prize: * Runway Theme: She's a Villain! * Bottom Two: Penny Dime and Su Barbie A * Lip Sync Song: "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett * Eliminated: Su Barbie A * Farewell Message: Andrea, i hope your archery look impales you. Natalie, i hope you finally stop floating and just drown. Keith can get Tyler's deaf people aids. Green I hope a lighting rig falls on you the next time you lipsync. Spoiler Alert : Louis isn't gonna be top 3 Lots of love, Electra ♡ Episode Ten: The Poke-Ball Airdate: 2016 *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) *'Special Guest': Chyna Exotica (SadisticFactory) * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Valencia Pyre * Main Challenge: Perform the Pokemon Intro and design three outfits for a Pokemon Couture runway, featuring one outfit made entirely from Pokeballs * Challenge Winner: Sestiva Kharagauli * Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: Penny Dime and Urethra Franklin * Lip Sync Song: "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Urethra Franklin * Farewell Message: Off to Chicago! ♡ Episode Eleven: Grand Finale Airdate: August 13, 2016 After a long awaited answer, both "America's Next Drag Superstar" and "Miss Congeniality" are crowned at a newly-made reunion stage. * Miss Congeniality: Urethra Franklin (greendog6899) * Runner Ups: Lunar Cho Hee (keithships) & Sestiva Kharagauli (natalieships) * Winner of Carmella's Drag Race Season Two: Valencia Pyre (AndreaTSB) Category:Long Terms